


Mike and reader first apartment

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Mike and reader first apartment

“This apartment has three bedrooms, the master has an en-suite bathroom, balcony, all stainless steel appliances in the kitchen-”, the realtor went on and on as she took you on a tour of the apartment.

Mike looked at you, “So what do you think? I saw this apartment and thought it would be perfect.” His face a mixture of excitement and nervousness. 

Slowly turning, you took in the living space. “It’s beautiful, but isn’t it a little much? It is just the two of us.” When you looked back at Mike, he had his head down scratching his neck.

“Well, there is plenty of room for when we want to, uh”…, he chuckled nervously, “for when we have kids. I mean after we get married, eventually.” He let out an exasperated breath.

Kids? Marriage? While you had talked about those things, it was always in the abstract. The thought of having a baby with Mike made you smile. “Our future. Mike I, wow.” Your eyes pricked with tears. “Absolutely. Where do we sign?” 

“Yeah?!” He picked you up and swung you around. “You have made me so happy love. This is going to be great.”

He sat you down and laid a kiss on you that made you go all soft. The realtor cleared her throat getting your attention. She was grinning at the two of you, “So, I’m guessing you like it?”

“Yeah, we like it. We’ll take it”, he answered never taking his eyes off you. “I can’t wait to make this place our own.”

Tapping a finger to his nose, “And I can’t wait to christen every single room with you, champ.”


End file.
